MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome back to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Hi there! Welcome! As you can guess, MySims Wiki's a wiki all about MySims, a video game series that's exclusive to Wii, DS, PC, and Mobile! MySims is a spin-off of the popular The Sims franchise, and it came from the desire from the developers of the series when they wanted to make something more kid-friendly and for everyone but still "Sims". The first game in the series became extremely popular, and the developers decided to make a whole series following the first MySims. We fans then decided to reunite and set up a wiki about MySims on December of 2008 after the second game in the series, MySims Kingdom, came out, so other fans of the series can come in and see our work! To read more on MySims, take a gander and check out our articles, and if you're curious about how we work around here, check the About page for more info. Welcome! -------------------------------------- 2 Days Until the US Release of MySims Agents ! -------------------------------------- If you're a fan of the MySims series like all of us working here, we encourage you to join and help us out! Don't be shy! The wiki's growing, and more contributors will mean that we get things done quicker! The more the better! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. If you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki, check out our Crideas page and add something there. Also, tell people more about yourself by using the userboxes. Check them out My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! There have been on '''MySims Wiki' since December 2008!'' Help us increase that number! Also visit our sister Wiki MySims Fanon Wiki, the Wiki all for MySims Fanon! Contents (view all content) MySims Wiki Poll Attention! We are holding an annual MySims Wiki Character Battles later this year! To read more about this and nominate your favorite character, read here! Which of these opposite sisters is your favorite, Violet or Poppy? Poppy, she's so much less of a downer than Violet and is SO cute! Violet, she's so much calmer and less annoying than Poppy. September 19th's poll winner: Google or some other sort of search engine. and External Link from Wikipedia/The Sims Wiki/some other Wiki. To find out what the questions were, visit the Polls page. What's new on MySims Wiki (News Archive) ;September 6, 2009 :We've reached the 1,000 articles count! Thanks to everyone who made this Wiki a success! Of course, we've still got lots to work on, so don't rest yet! ;September 4, 2009 :We're all, of course, anticipating the upcoming release of MySims Agents! So Blanky has decided to deck out MySims Wiki into a shnazzy brand new theme celebrating the upcoming release of MySims Agents! We're not so sure how long we're going to have this theme, probably around November or so. How do you like the new theme? ;July 15, 2009 :MySims Wiki will be having a bunch of new looks for the infoboxes! Each infobox design will be given out based on the game that the article is based on. Currently, we are working to add these new infoboxes on every page. For examples of these new infoboxes, see the first articles with these new infoboxes: Yvette (new MySims character infobox), Leaf (new MySims Kingdom character infobox), Sir Charles (new MySims Racing, MC Emi (new MySims Party character infobox), and Vic Vector (MySims Agents) (new MySims Agents character infobox). ;July 3, 2009 :Great news! MySims Wiki has been accepted to the Wikia Spotlight! We will soon be a featured wiki and under the spotlight. Thanks to everyone who has worked hard to get everything categorized and perfect to get this wiki honored. Keep up the great work! MySims Wiki is brought to you by: ★ ''MySims Reality''!' Helping Out! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Featured Article (Featured Article Archive) 'King Points' represent King Roland's favor. You progress through MySims Kingdom by gaining these. A bar on the top left corner of the screen has a bar representing how much points you have. Each time you garner a certain amount of points, the King Points bar level goes up, with the max level being level 5. You can add to this bar by completing tasks for the Sims of the kingdom and making them happy. When reaching a new King Point level, you gain new clothes, hairstyles, Scrolls, and usually maps to new islands. At the final King Point level, you get a special surprise. To read more on the rewards you get for earning King Points and more, read its article on MySims Wiki here!'' Featured Sim (Featured Sims Archive) Jenny''' is a prolific Starcruiser X fanfiction writer from the original MySims. She's the self-proclaimed "wife" of Captain Argon, the main character from Starcruiser X. One fanfiction by her is called "The Captain From Starcruiser X and Me Get Married". She'll also soon appear in MySims Agents as the desk receptionist of your Agent Headquarters (probably still crazy about Starcruiser X, as she can usually be seen reading a book). Read more on Jenny the Starcruiser X fanfiction author here.'' Featured Location (Featured Location Archive) The '''Cute Prospecting Cave' is a small cave hidden in the desert, inside a cliff. Inside is a place with Cute essences buried here and there, like Tina Dolls, Tim Dolls, and a couple of different colored crayons. The place always somehow maintains a cheery atmosphere, and is mostly made of pink-colored rock and stone. Butterflies can be found flying around the cave. To learn more, see here.'' Featured Essence (Featured Essence Archive) ''Gold is a valued type of substance, with the periodic table symbol Au. It's often considered a really rare and beautiful substance. In MySims, Gold is a Cute essence found very commonly through fishing near the Desert's beach. Oh well, but it still looks pretty cool, right? Read more on Gold here.'' Featured Video 300px|left ''Leaf's Concert to bring back the unicorns in '''MySims Kingdom Featured Game ''MySims Agents will come out on September 29, 2009! Check out it's article here!'' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse